It's my life, it's now or never
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: What if I gain my author powers in real life? What if the power of the tunnel even reaches here, to America? My name is Darky, or Darkness, as you .. but, now, I'm a psychic/witch, like I've .. but will I find my true love? Why is Kurama .. nice to me, when he's a year or two older? I will accept 2 others to join me! will accept more if asked! I own nothing other than my powers
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this story's gonna be full of sadness... and it involves your favorite violent author... me**

* * *

_It's my life, it's now or never, cause I ain't gonna to live forever._

My life…

Most of you all know me as Darkness, or Darky. In this story, you won't exactly learn my true name… but some of my life…

Why I despise bullying, why I am who I am. But, that's all.

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted._

When I woke up, I felt… odd. Like I could do anything. When I looked in the mirror, I wasn't, well, 'ugly' anymore, I was as in shape as my sister, an athlete. I went to school, came home, it was a normal day. Until he came. I recognised him as Sensui, the villain in the Chapter Black saga of Yu Yu saga. He told me that I was a psychic now, and me for a name, to which I said.

"It's Darkness, sir." my internet name was actually Haruka or Fluttershy, or of course, the name I gave him. Of course, those who know me on twitter know my true name, and those I've shared it with.

"Darkness, a fitting name. Well, Darkness, I have an offer for you."

"And that is?"

"You can join me. I know you like blood and violence, I can let you watch Chapter Black, a video of the human race's sins." C-Chapter Black? I nodded.

"Very well then. I think we got a deal, Sensui-san." did I just do what I think I did? I just did, I just joined Sensui. And, I was proud of it, and besides…

Was it everyday you got to meet a Anime character?

* * *

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I just want to live while I'm alive._

And so, Sensui told me to pack up, somehow producing a suitcase and a backpack. I nodded and packed some of my clothes, my 3DS, most of my games, my writing material, my phone and earbuds etc. Soon, Sensui and I were off to Japan.

A few months later

Sensui had gotten me a one bedroom house in equal distance to where the Reikai Tentei lived, and had enrolled me in an American online school. He had also sent me money for clothes and food, along with the equipment to turn my basement to a training room, so I had perfected my powers. And, must I say, Chapter Black was quite good to watch, if I turned to my inner violent side. And, soon, Sensui called me in so we could kidnap the Key, the Barrier breaker. Or, best known, to me, as Kuwabaka. I stood by Sniper and Sensui, but, instead of Sniper attacking the traitor Seaman, I did.

"Arrows of Artemis!" I yelled as many silver arrows appeared and went for Seaman, Botan, and Shizuru, while Yusuke, Kuwabaka, and Kurama chased after Sensui.

* * *

**Name: Darkness**

**Code name: Darkness**

**Darkness was an American girl that had absorbed the powers of the Tunnel, gaining her authoress powers. Her powers mainly consists of healing and magic. She doesn't have a territory, only a good aim. Her actual name is only known to a select group of people**.

* * *

We ended up capturing Kuwabaka.

_No silent prayer to Faith departed_

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_My heart is like an open Highway, like Frankie said I did it my way_

I watched as Yusuke's team fought against the Game Master, and watched him die. Soon, the group finally came to where Sensui, The Psychic, Kuwabaka, and myself were at. Of course, The Psychic, Sensui, and I were watching Sensui's movie. Soon, Seaman spoke, and so did Atsuki, who I just learned the name of. I watched silently as the C class demons lining up in the portal started to grab Kuwabaka.(I call him this because it's a running gag with my friends and I. Deal with it, haters.) Then, Sensui spoke of the classes, C, B, and A. Then, Sensui told them that if they could kill Gourmet, a human, he'd give Kuwabaka back unharmed, but if he didn't, said fool would be used as a human shield. Soon, Gourmet revealed that he 'ate' Rota, I believe, and so Gourmet could now read minds. Kurama ended up fighting Gourmet, and I could tell how torn up he was after killing Game Master, one of my 'author powers' were emotion reading, after all. Kurama took down Gourmet in a moment, but Elder Torguro's face soon erupted from Gourmet's corpse, having not died with Gourmet. He soon explained his story, what happened to him in the past few months. Then, Kurama and Elder Toguro 'fought', but it ended up that Kurama simply put Elder Toguro in Sinning tree, a tree that makes you see your worst fear.

* * *

Soon, it was Yusuke's and Sensui's turn to fight as the rest of the Reikai Tentei were trapped by Atsuki. I was at the sidelines, watching. I smiled as they fought, it's even better than watching it on my computer! The punches, kicks… everything. It was glorious to watch. Even when Sensui switched personalities to Kazuya, a heartless killer, who has a FREAKING GUN for an arm. But, even I was disgusted by Kazuya's torturing of Yusuke. Good thing a pissed off Koenma came just in time to stop Kazuya from killing Yusuke.

* * *

I watched as Koenma took off his Pacifier, and started to create his strongest barrier, but he was stopped by Yusuke. Then, finally, Shinobu, the real deal, switched from Kazuya. But, my interest was peaked when Yusuke spoke to me.

"And you're next, bitch." he growled.

"I never had any interest in the tunnel, just Chapter Black." I said, calmly. And then, I was a watcher again.

* * *

The Sacred Energy… I knew it was on par with the S class, just like my Feral and Ultimate Darkness modes.

* * *

**Feral Mode: Feral Mode is only activated when Darkness is extremely pissed or depressed, and is her strongest forms, but her consciousness does not control it, unlike her Normal Mode, Dark Mode, and Ultimate Darkness Mode. Her eyes turn crimson with black cat-like slits.**

**Ultimate Darkness Mode: Her strongest conscious mode, her eyes turn black.**

**Dark Mode: Her A class mode. Her eyes turn violet.**

* * *

I knew Hiei and Kurama had lost all hope for Yusuke to win… lost all hope, because of the Sacred Energy of Sensui, Shinobu. Well, I saw what I wanted to before I died. I saw Chapter Black, but, I knew that there was a good chance that humanity won't die. I watched as Koenma unleashed the Mafuken, and I knew he didn't want to use it on Shinobu. I knew that Koenma would fail, though, especially as an earthquake shook the ground. I knew that Shinobu would block, and soon a blast shot out from the cave. And, I knew that it was now that I had to join the Reikai Tentei, if only to comfort the now full-of-guilt Koenma. I ran over to him.

"Koenma, everyone makes mistakes, it's human and spiritual. Mine was joining Sensui, if only to watch Chapter Black. Your's was sending Sensui to that place, where he became insane." I spoke as Yusuke walked over.

"You're not ready to die, you just stopped teething." he spoke, a hand on Koenma's shoulder.

"Don't, you can't win! The world needs you alive, Yusuke. You're their only hope, and you're no good to them dead! It's my mess to answer for, not your's!" Koenma spoke. I watched from Koenma's side from then on. I knew Yusuke would commit a Kuwabaka.

* * *

"This won't accomplish anything… please… Yusuke" Koenma begged… I think. I didn't listen much to Yusuke. Koenma was too weak, he couldn't get up, and normally I'd laugh, but it was time to be serious.

"There's no stopping him." I mumbled. I sensed everyone's emotions, the sadness, misery, heartbreaking-ness. I hated sensing it, when normally I'd revel in sensing it. My darkness, I was suppressing, I couldn't afford to let everything go. So, I watched. I sensed, I watched, I almost cried. I was ready for Yusuke's death, or so I thought.

* * *

"Yusuke!" I heard everyone yell, even myself. He was dead… everything happened in slow motion. I felt the wind… I felt his emotions fade. I couldn't help crying, and I only knew him from the show. I felt my power spike, but I still held it in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Kuwabara yell faintly. I only knew them from the show…

Why would it hurt so much?

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd._

* * *

**Deep, huh? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I noticed I didn't answer a complaint about Darkness's items she brought with her. **

**My story... my rules. So, YYH takes place during 2013 and the years after. **

* * *

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

I watched as Kuwabaka, Hiei, and Kurama all ran into the portal, leaving Seaman and myself with the weak barely-standing Koenma. Seaman and Koenma soon were talking, leaving me to wonder, wonder why Yusuke's death would affect me so much. I didn't even notice another girl coming into the cave. Not until she spoke, at least.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Our friend… he died." Seaman answered. It was obvious Koenma was too weak, and I was too caught up in my thoughts.

"How?"

"A battle, that's all."

"A battle?" then, the girl noticed the portal, but soon, the SDF made an appearance, the only group of people in anime I hate with all of my heart. I watched them work, holding in my hatred. I even held it in when one of them hit Seaman, but I ran over to him. I even held it in when they said they needed to kill Yusuke, though he was already dead. It did catch my attention, when we learned of Yusuke's ancestry, though I already knew, the perks of bookmarking Yu Yu Hakusho's wikia.

But, I agree with Seaman, I won't let them destroy Yusuke, no matter how much my presence affected this world. But, the girl who had appeared earlier was watching from the sidelines.

It seemed I was the only one left to protect Yusuke, as he started to glow. I knew…

that the ultimate troll has begun.

"Damn, it's time! That's not spirit energy he's emitting it's demon energy! The resurrection has begun!" I watched as the SDF got ready.

"Fire!" Then, we all heard a cry coming from a bird. Puu!

"Stop pissing your pants and fire!" and the SDF started to fire at Yusuke and Puu.

"Keep on firing!"

"Stop it!" Soon, the SDF captain fell to his knees in despair, and the SDF stopped.

"Man, you people sure know how to make a guy feel welcome." Yusuke! He's alive!

I guess my appearance wasn't effecting this world as much as I thought.

"We're… to late. The Mazoku is alive!"

"Puu! Puu!" Puu exclaimed.

"Hey there, little buddy. I see you've been drinking your milk while I've been away." Yusuke turned to us.

"You know, even though I was dead, I could still hear what you guys were saying. So then, -Yusuke smirked- I'm… some kind of evil vicious monster?My teachers have been calling me that for years, I just thought it was a figure of speech." then, Yusuke flared his energy.

"You see, Koenma sir? How strong his demon energy is!"

"No… not Yusuke." I ignored what to other SDF member said.

Thanks, weakling, but for what I desire I don't need any help, for what I desire is ending the world and everyone in it. For I am the mighty Mazoku, lord of evil. And now, after hibernating for more than 1000 years, I will finally reveal my true form." Then Yusuke laughed the most evil laugh I have ever heard. It made the SDF run for their mommies.

"Psyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyc h! Damn, you guys are gullible." Yusuke laughed, "Hey Koenma, you didn't think that I'd turn bad, right?"

"Well, uh, well no." Koenma stuttered. I ignore quite a bit of it after that. Until…

" I'm the same. Yusuke Urameshi! Fearless protector of the good stuff with a healthy kicking ass-ness and a general hate of authority." Yusuke exclaimed, "And nothing as trivial as a violent death or a few drops of demon blood mixed with mine is keep me from helping out my friends and kicking the bad guy's ass." Then, Koemna started to laugh.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you." he exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. Then, both Yusuke and Koenma jumped on top of Puu.

"Wait for me, ya baka's!" I yelled before jumping onto Puu, next to where Koenma was.

"And me." said the girl cooly before jumping on behind Yusuke.

"And you are?"

"Arcanine Darkwater."

_You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud_

* * *

**Review like bosses! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This self-insert has my personality and my authoress powers. It also has the fact I know everything. **

* * *

_It's my Life_

After Arcanine told us her name, the Captain said

"Koenma, I've tried to save you."

"You can tell King Daddy that he can disown me, or fire me or put me up for adoption." Koenma answered.

"Mitari, we will come back for you soon." Yusuke said, looking at Seaman. He then told Puu to enter the tunnel. Hmm… being on a huge bird isn't as scary as I had once thought.

"You guys do know that we probably won't be able to go back, right?" Koenma asked.

"I had always wanted to see the Makai." I told him.

"Yeah, Shuddup." I ignored the rest of what Yusuke said, mainly cause I couldn't hear it. So, I took the time to remember what I was thinking while I watched this episode…. and who I wanted to kill. I even made a song. _I know who I'm gonna kill. The SDF! Cause they killed the King of Thieves. I'm gonna kill the SDF cause screw them!_ I then smiled at the fact of how wide Koenma was smiling, his face coulda broken in half for Magic's sake!

* * *

I smiled as we entered the Makai side of the Kekkei barrier. I was finally going to see the Makai in real life!

* * *

The Makai was _glorious_. I loved it as soon as I saw it. I think I saw Arcanine smile too. Plus, seeing Hiei's hilariously surprised face was a positive too!

* * *

So, here we are, on the ground, Arcanine and I standing behind Yusuke.

"Impossible." Sensui said, alarmed that Yusuke was alive.

"Is… that him?" Hiei asked in surprise, me laughing on the inside. His face! His freaking face! HAHAHA!

"But… how?" Kurama asked.

"Some friends you are. Ditching a guy when he's down, then hogging the bad guy all for yourselves. I gotta say, I'm disappointed in you jerks. Didja really think I'd just lie there and let you guys fight my battles for me? Gimme a break!"

"Urameshi! But you were definitely dead, I swear it! Your heart stopped beating… I double checked!"

"Yeah, I can't explain that. In fact, my ticker's still not ticking, I guess I should be worried, huh?" And that made Kurama, Hiei, Arcanine, and myself laugh.

"You'll get used to that. You see, Demon hearts don't beat in the conventional human sense."  
"Demon?!"

"Yes, Demon."

"I keep hoping that I'll wake up soon."

"It's no dream. Yusuke has had dormant blood inside him. Mazoku blood, which explains a few things I'd say."

"Funny story. One of my ancestors way back was this Mazoku guy. So when I died, I came back, but like him."

"Transmigration. The autovisim of the Mazoku."

"That's correct."

"I had no idea you were one of us, Yusuke. How's it feel like to be so superior?" I ignored the rest, even when Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama said that they'd fight Sensui. Until Yusuke asked me to heal his friends, as I had told him of my powers as we landed/as we flew. I nodded and told Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara to stay still. I had never tried to heal more than one at once.

"Heal!" I yelled, my hands glowing a calming blue as droplets of my Magic dropped on the team, not only healing them, but restoring Energy and their clothes. But, due to the effort, my knees were weak and I fell, but Koenma caught me quickly. Good thing is, we were all on Puu soon after. Koenma laid me on Puu's back as I recovered my Spirit Energy, by sleeping of course. I missed the fight, though I knew what happened. But, while I was asleep, I was visited by MY counterparts, Amarante and Justice.

* * *

"Hey Darky-chan!" yelled a happy version of Namine's voice from Kingdom Hearts. Amarante, who was in her demon form, had long black hair with a white starburst, with the same color foxtail and ears. She had sharp purple eyes and wore a simple female non-revealing version of Youko's outfit, only lilac. Justice, on the other hand, looked like Xion from Kingdom Hearts, only with a hardcore outfit and large purple eyes.

"Amarante? Justice? I thought you two only lived in my head." I said.

"Technically, yes. You're a bit like Sensui, only that you have 3 instead of 7, but we're like balances, Amarante is a balance of Light and Dark, while I'm Light and you're Dark." Justice explained in her quiet Xion-like voice.

"We know things not even you do. Such as Arc-san. She's ¼ Wolf demon, ¼ Dragon demon, the rest Death Master. Her powers are similar to Ultimate Darkness's mode's Death Spells." Amarante told me.

"And, like in your stories, you can become or summon either one of us." Justice added. I smiled.

"Thanks you two." I said as I bro-fisted Amarante and gave Justice a High-Five.

"No prob, Darky-chan." Amarante said.

"Now, let's talk while you recharge." Justice said. I nodded.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

* * *

**Review like BOSSES! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off! Arcanine belongs to Black Dragon Valkyrie. And next, a lesson about this story.**

**First off in your lesson, Author powers are powers you make up as an author to keep characters in line or have fun. **

**Second, The fact of my powers in this will be explained later on.**

**Third, I can do what I want because I am an author and because of this, it's my story. If you don't like it GET OUT! And if I get any more flames about it I will put Kuwabara on fire and send him at you, Spirit Sword ready to kill! I made this for FUN and enterntainment, NOT to get flames because it's a self-insert! So SHUT THE FUCK UP OR LEAVE! **

* * *

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

Suddenly, a light enveloped my mind.

"Well, I think Yusuke… Or Raizen, I guess, just killed Sensui, and I think my power is replenished. See you two later?" I asked. Justice nodded.

"Good luck, D." she said.

I woke up just as Puu was flying to Yusuke and Sensui.

"Oh, you're up." Koenma said, looking at me. Hiei just glanced at me as we landed. I virtually ignored everyone, until Yusuke asked me to heal Sensui.

"Yusuke, I still used too much energy healing these guys. And even if I didn't, I doubt I could heal him…" I drifted off.

"Because, she's tried to heal his disease, and failed. He only had half a month to live." said Atsuki. Everyone looked at me.  
"Really, Darkness? You tried to?" Koenma asked. I nodded.

"I can heal just about anything… but Sensui's illness I could not. Not even using all my energy." I sighed.

"We should just let him go." Atsuki and I said together. Then, Yusuke tried to get Sensui to stay alive, and while he did Hiei went into hibernation and Puu put him on his back. Then, Koenma said that he drained some of his power on the way down the cave.

"Huh? Is this a confession?" Yusuke asked.

"He revived Gamemaster. I sensed his emotions when he did." I spoke. Soon, Sensui explained why he opened the tunnel. Then, Sensui died. I was standing in between Yusuke and Atsuki. We heard a voice that broke through the silence.

"It was his time." said a female's voice. Arcanine and I turned.

"Aiko!" Arcanine gasped.

"Hey Arc." Aiko said, jumping and landing next to Arcanine.

"Hmm… I'll take you myself." Koenma said.

"I won't let you." Atsuki said, "Shinobu's dead. You got the end you desired, and I think he deserves the same. He devoted the last 10 years fueling everything he believed in. He didn't live by your standards, and certainely didn't want to die by them. So, I won't let you take him to Spirit World. For you to judged him you're way. See? Being defeated by the Mazoku was precisely the jolt he needed to resolve his inner turmoil, and pay off his guilt. He finally conquered those six personalities that had emerced Shinobu, his original untainted self. So in a way, he's already been redeemed and doesn't need you people to do it for him." Then Atsuki started to glow, and he and Sensui's body and soul left. Then, I ignored everyone to meditate. I knew I was heading back to Human World. And, so Yusuke told Puu to load up, and he confirmed that he was going home, to the Ningenkai.

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_

* * *

**Only review if ya got something nice ta say. **


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys wanted an explanation of my powers? Here ya go! **

**Aiko Tsuki Morinoki belongs to AnimeGmr101. **

**Arcanine Darkwater belongs to Black Dragon Valkyrie.**

* * *

_Luck ain't even lucky_

I smiled as Keiko ran to Yusuke, but I quickly turned upon sensing the emotions of the SDF, as Yusuke sensed their energy.

"Koenma, you know Spirit World won't overlook this treason."

"Treason?!"

"You disobeyed my orders, delivered directly from your father to erase that boy! You have let the Mazoku emerge-" I ignored the rest. I tuned back in as Yusuke said

"I'll kill you all, one by one." I smiled.

"And I'll help!" I yelled as Yusuke and I flared up our energy, my B class energy and his… A class, I believe. Mine were a mix of black, silver, and lilac while Yusuke's was blue. The cheif dude declined.

"Sorry, was that a little much?"

"Not at all, Yusuke, Darkness. Took the words right out of my mouth." Koenma said. Yusuke and I chuckled. And, soon, we left, Arcanine, her friend, and myself following after Kurama.

"So, what's you're name?" I asked the new girl.

"Aiko, Aiko Tsuki Morinoki." Arcanine and … uh…. Aiko said in sych.

"Well, Aiko, as you probably know, I'm Darkness, but call me Darky." I said before running up so I was walking beside Yusuke and Kurama, Keiko following soon as well.

* * *

And so, we all went back to normal lives, Koenma started to help me pay my bills as well(How he is will be explained later). I had kept in contact with Seaman and Gamemaster, not to mention Aiko, Arcanine, and Kurama. I had finished my first few years of High School easily, somehow. Kurama sometimes helped me study, and I helped him. I had developed a close friendship with Kurama and Hiei, Hiei coming to my house every once in awhile to rest or train. Sniper sometimes sent me letters, even after he finished High School.

* * *

Soon, Kurama and I met up with Hiei, before Hiei and I started to train together, before Hiei and I became good friends. Kurama and I still studied together, though.

* * *

"I was wondering if you two would just dump me here." Hiei spoke.

"Koenma felt that we should lay low, not to cause trouble." Kurama spoke as he and I leaned on the tree Hiei was leaning on, on different sides, of course.

"Hn."

"So, you have the Infamous chapter black?" Kurama asked, "I can only imagine much that you could so with that. Demons would pay a high price. Humanity's worse crimes, even what they've done to demons." I didn't hear what else Kurama was saying. Then, Hiei destroyed the tape.

"Dammit, my sword must've slipped." He said.

* * *

Soon, I learned that Koenma had hid himself in Human World, and I invited him to stay at my house, as I had learned of wards to use during my training so not even the SDF could find an S class hiding out in my home. Both of us had gotten jobs to pay the bills, a month's pay could have my house have water and other things for 2-3 months.

* * *

Arcanine had gone to school as well, the same as Yusuke's, and the three of us, Aiko, Arcanine, and myself would prank Kuwabaka once a week.

* * *

It was normal, except for a talk with Koenma I had one day, about me in general. He knew I wasn't as evil as most would think.

"Darkness, first off, what's your actual name?" Koenma asked me one day, we were both off from work.

"I don't really give that out. Call me Luna Discord." I answered, "First name Luna, Last name Discord."

"Well, Luna, do you know exactly how you got your powers?"

"The Makai Tunnel being constructed."

"I see. Why don't you have a territory then?"

"I dunno."

"What did you call yourself when you first got them?"

"I called myself a witch."

"Pretty accurate. You are, Luna, a witch, but not in the way you think. A witch is a type of Psychic that has its own autivism, similar to the Mazoku. Their powers develop when there is a large amount of Demon Energy, Yoki, as you know, in the air. They are extremely rare, and they have a chance of dying as their powers develop, as their energy are extremely similar to Yoki, and their human bodies cannot take that type of energy. You must had some time of demon blood in you-"I cut Koenma off.

"Not exactly, I have counterparts that developed in my mind to balance out Reiki and Yoki, one with just Reiki and one with just Yoki. Justice and Amarante." I spoke, "Amarante is my negative side, she holds the Yoki. Justice is the positive, she holds the Reiki."

"How do you know all this?"

"Talked to them while I was unconscious during Sensui vs. Yusuke take two. They did develop in my mind."

"I see…" and the conversation ended there.

_Got to make your own breaks_

* * *

**I now have a deviantart account, Darkly10! It has the pics of myself, Aiko, and Arcanine. See them! **_  
_

**Review like bosses!**


End file.
